


Under the Hood

by speedyvibraniumdevil



Series: Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver [9]
Category: Marvel, Pietro Maximoff - Fandom, Quicksilver - Fandom
Genre: Car Sex, Cowgirl, Cussing, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Hair Pulling, male recieving oral, me using the little to no car knowledge that I know, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 11:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedyvibraniumdevil/pseuds/speedyvibraniumdevil
Summary: Your boyfriend, Pietro, is a mechanic, and sometimes you like to pay him visits at work. Being that he always looks to good, you can hardly keep your hands off of him. This time one of those visits ends in a pleasurable surprise.





	Under the Hood

You pulled up to the auto repair shop, and parked right behind one of the cars that was in line to get fixed. You unfolded the visor and examined yourself in the mirror, making any adjustments to your hair and reapplying some more lipstick to make sure you looked good, before grabbing your purse and opening the car door.

When you were halfway out, you paused, a naughty idea occurring to you last minute. You slipped back into the car and closed the door. With a smirk, you reached beneath your dress, hooked your fingers into the waistband of your underwear, and slipped them off, leaving your pussy bare. You threw them into the backseat, before finally getting out of the car.

You smoothed down your short, flowy dress. It was your favorite color, with a nice floral print, and was low cut enough to reveal a lacy white bralette. You paired it with black square heels and gold jewelry. The feeling of your bareness beneath your skirt turned you on, and made you eager to get your hands on a certain someone you were looking for.

It might have been a bit much to go to an auto repair shop, but it’s how you always liked to dress when you went there, mostly on purpose. And you went there not because you needed to get your car fixed or checked, no, you went there to see a certain mechanic that interested you a lot more.

There was another, more important hood that needed to get looked under.

You shut the door to you car and started walking to one of the large garages where cars were raised at different levels with machines. The sun was starting to get low, giving away to the evening, multi-colored sunset, and soon, into the night sky. It hit your eyes, so you had to squint and hold up your hand to see clearly into the shop.

The first person you saw was Sam Wilson, who was the owner of the shop, standing underneath a grey car that was raised above his head. He was busy wrenching away at something there. Everyone else must have gone home already.

The clacking of your heels was enough to signal your arrival.

“Can I help you?” he asked, without looking down.

You dropped your hand and stopped at the doorway of the garage.

“Yeah, I was wondering if you could help me find someone,” you said casually, “He’s tall, has blue eyes, blonde hair he swears isn’t bleached, and is kind of a smart ass, but also an idiot. Has an accent. Oh, and a beautiful girlfriend.”

When you were done, Sam finally tore his attention away from the car he was working on, to look at you. You smiled as he went from bewilderment, to recognition. A huge smile broke out on his face and he laughed.

“Y/N! I should’ve known it was you,” he said, grabbing a rag made out of an old t-shirt to wipe his hands. “You’re always rockin’ them heels. I’ll never know how - or why - you girls wear them.”

You grinned, “Beauty is pain, Wilson.”

You looked around the shop and frowned when you saw no sign of Pietro.

“Where is he, anyway?”

“He’s probably stocking up the front. I’ll get him for you.”

Shaking his head, he walked over machinery and cables to get to the door that led to the store part of the building. He opened it and in a loud voice, said,

“Hey, Maximoff! Your girl’s here to see you!”

He let the door swing shut and gave you a nod, telling you he’d be out in a bit. And not even a minute later, Pietro came practically bursting through the door with excitement, wearing his makeshift muscle tee that he made from a band shirt and those black workout pants that hugged his ass real well. His face and arms were covered in motor oil, and for some odd reason, you always found that it made him look hotter than he already was.

When his eyes landed on you, he beamed, flashing his pearly white teeth. It took your breath away, the way he looked at you and lit up at the sight of you, you didn’t think you’d ever get used to it. Or get used to the fact that he made you feel the same way.

“Baby!” he exclaimed while he raised his arms excitedly.

You returned the smile and reached out a hand to him.

“Hey, baby.”

In two strides he took it, pulled you towards him until you were chest to chest, and kissed you so fervently it made your toes curl. You giggled against his lips at his eagerness. You weren’t complaining, though. However, Sam was never hesitant to do so.

“I’m right here, you know.”

Pietro detached himself from you and rolled his eyes. “I’m aware.”

Sam mumbled something under his breath about firing Pietro if they had sex in his shop, but Pietro tuned him out. Instead, he focused on looking at you and on what he had been dying to tell you all day.

His eyes flashed with excitement.

“Guess what?”

You smiled in amusement, “What?”

“I finished it,” he said.

You furrowed your brow, wondering what the hell he was talking about, but he gave you time to figure it out, and when you did, you gasped.

“You finished it?”

He nodded, “Yeah, I finally did.”

“Oh my God. Show me!”

He took your hand and led you to the garage that was on the other end of the shop. Sitting there, was a large object, obviously a car, that was covered by a tarp. You stood by in anticipation as Pietro took hold of the tarp and with a sharp yank, pulled it aside to reveal the automobile beneath.

It was a 1967 Ford Mustang. Pietro had found it rusting away in a junkyard a few years ago. The man that sold it to him told him that it was a lost cause, that it was junk, but Pietro refused to believe that. So, he brought it to the shop and took it upon himself to fix it up himself. He spent a lot of time and money fixing up the engine, the interior and exterior, while also keeping its vintage feel.

After all, it was his favorite car in the world. He talked about having it one day, and it was pure luck that he found this one the way he did. Over the years, you have seen glimpses of his progress, but for the most part he wanted to keep it a secret to surprise you when it was finally done. Now that it was finished, and you were seeing it for the first time, you were in awe of how perfect it was.

You didn’t know shit about cars aside from what Pietro rambled to you, but you knew a beautiful car when you saw one. When he found it, the Mustang was rusted and busted in numerous places, and where it wasn’t you could see what remained of cream colored paint. Now, the exterior was brand spanking new, and instead of cream, it was a nice baby blue. The rims, bumpers, windows, etc., were all replaced, and based on what you could see from the outside, the interior was different as well.

You looked from the car to Pietro with a goofy, proud smile. “It looks amazing, baby.”

He smiled back at you, and motioned for you to come over, excitedly.

“There’s still more. Get in,” he said, and hopped into the driver’s side of the car.

You eagerly made your way around to the passenger side, opened the door, and slid in next to him. The whole interior was crisp and new. The last time you saw it, the seats were all torn up, the stereo was missing, as well as numerous parts of the car itself. Now, the seats were replaced with sleek, black leather, the dashboard and steering wheel matched as well. The stereo was back in its place, as were any other missing parts. There was even a space for cassette tapes.

You ran your hands over it all.

Overall, Pietro did an amazing job at restoring it to its former glory.

He held up the key so you could see it, and flashed his blue eyes in excitement.

“Moment of truth.”

You held your breath in and crossed your fingers in anticipation, but couldn’t wipe the dumb smile from your face. He inserted the key, put his foot on the break, and turned it on. Without a single problem, the engine revved to life, and you squealed with glee.

“Yes!” you cheered happily. Pietro chuckled fondly and leaned over the console to kiss you. His growing beard tickled you as he did so.

He held your face in his hands for a second so your noses were touching and said, “What do you say that we take it for a ride?”

“Abso-fucking-lutely.”

He laughed, “Hold on a second.”

He opened the door, and stuck half of his body out so Sam could see him. He leaned against the door and called out to his boss/friend.

“Hey, Wilson!”

“Yeah!”

“Y/N and I are gonna take the Mustang for a spin. We’ll be right back.”

“Alright. Just don’t take too long. We still gotta close.”

“Don’t worry Sam, I’ll have him back to you on time and in one piece,” you said loud enough for him to hear. He mumbled something back, but you could barely understand him.

Pietro slid back into the car, smiling at you as he slammed the door shut.

He drove the two of you up the highway. It felt like something out of a movie. The windows were rolled down, music played from the stereo, and the wind swept up your hair, which you didn’t mind. Being in a vintage car like this one, with the man you loved only made it even better.

Soon, Pietro’s hand came to rest on your bare thigh, and although it was an unconscious thing he did, it began to distract you, and was all you could focus on. It took everything in you to keep your breathing even.

It was easy for that to happen, especially when he was glistening from a hard day at work, in that shirt, and in those pants. Something about it turned you on, and right now, it made you wish that hand was higher than it currently was. Where your unclothed pussy was. The thought of it made you moist.

You cast a glance at Pietro, wondering if he could tell what you were thinking, but alas, his eyes remained on the road as he softly sang along to the music playing. You looked back down at his hand on your skin, and bit your lower lip.

It was a new car, but….you doubted he’d mind having a little fun while he had the time. Right?

You sat up straighter in your seat and sighed. He looked at you sidelong.

“Everything okay, printesa?”

After mulling it over for a little bit, you shrugged internally to yourself and went for it.

“You know, I have a surprise for you too,” You said.

“Oh yeah? What do you have for me, baby?”

You put your hand over his, and slowly started to maneuver it up your thigh, closer to your core until his fingers were brushing over your clit. You watched his face as it went from confusion, to realization. His lower lip dropped at the sound of a moan that came out of you.

He choked out a nervous chuckle, and looked at you and your pussy with lustful eyes, while trying to keep his eyes on the road. You were surprised he didn’t swerve off the road.

“You did this just for me, baby?” he asked with a voice that was lower, and more animalistic than normal. Hearing him like that made you wetter than you already were.

“Uh-huh,” you nodded, spreading your legs wider for him.

He ran his fingers up and down your folds, spreading the wetness that was already there. It felt so good, you threw your head back against the car seat and whimpered.

“You like it when I touch you like that, printesa?”

He teased your folds some more, and then focused on your clit with circular motions. He had you panting, and moaning in pleasure. Then, he inserted two fingers into you. It elicited a moan from you, which made him grin like a little shit. Your hand flew to his arm as he pumped his fingers in and out of you, and the pleasure went through you.

“You feel so good around my fingers, Y/N.”

“Piet. Shit,” you gasped.

Your right hand went to your breast, moved the dress and bralette aside, and started kneading it, and tweaking the nipple.

Just as you were about to reach the edge, Pietro took his fingers out of you without warning. You were about to protest, until you realized what he was doing.

He pulled off onto the side of the road, and put the car in park. Hurriedly, he unbuckled his seatbelt and started undoing the buttons of his pants. He lowered them down just enough to let his hard on out. You licked your lips at the sight of his dick.

Without thinking twice, you moved your hair aside and crawled over the console to hover over his dick. You kissed the tip of the head, and then flattened your tongue to lick a stripe from the bottom to the top. Now, it was Pietro’s turn to moan. His hand flew to your hair, and the way he tugged it made you smile. With a lustful look at him, you took him in your mouth and fucked him. Whatever you couldn’t take into your mouth, you pumped with your fingers at the same time that you bobbed your head up and down.

His breathing got quicker and quicker, and you could tell he was getting close, until he stopped you.

“Wait, wait, wait, baby,” he drawled, and pulled you gently from his dick.

When you looked back up at him, he was halfway to smirking.

“Not like this,” he said. “We don’t have much time, and I want to be inside you.”

You nodded, understanding. He glanced around the open road, and when he saw no cars coming, he pushed his seat back to make room for you. You jumped over the console, and straddled him, moving the fabric of your dress that there was nothing between your heat and his dick.

He reached under you and lined up the tip, with your entrance. When you felt it there, you lowered your self down fully onto him and your faces exuded nothing but bliss at the mere feel of each other. There was nothing closer than this.

He grabbed a hold of your hips, and thrust up into you deliciously. With that, you started going up and down, riding him slowly as his hips met yours, and then picking up the pace. You had done this so many times with each other, but you never got enough. Your bodies were made for one another, and he felt so good, so perfect inside you like this.

You pulled your sleeves and bralette completely down, so your breasts were exposed and bouncing in Pietro’s face, waiting to be touched.

“So perfect,” he choked out, as he eyes ran over your entire face and figure.

His mouth finally wrapped around your nipple. It sent a wave of pleasure through you, and made you pull the hair at the back of his neck. He responded by tangling his hand in your locks, and tugging them there. You chuckled darkly amidst your moaning at the sensation. You liked it, and sent you even closer to the edge.

“You’re such a dirty girl, Y/N. You like being a dirty girl?”

“Only for you, baby,” you whispered against his lips, before kissing him hard.

The inside of the car was hot, filled with your moans, and was rocking back back and forth on the side of the road. At this point, some cars must have passed and seen something, but neither of you heard them, or cared.

“Oh shit,” you muttered, when you felt your orgasm start to build up, and then when you were overcome, there was only one word you could say: “Pietro!”

His head hit the back of the seat, and his face contorted as his dick twitched and spilled into you. When you both came down from your high, and took a breath, you slipped off of him. He looked through the small compartment in the middle to get some napkins, and handed some to you to clean yourself up (and no ruin his new car, which you didn’t blame him).

Finally back in the passenger’s seat, the fact that you just had sex on the side of the road for people to potentially see, hit you, and you laughed. Pietro ran his hands through his hair and shook his head at you.

“That was fun,” you said.

“Yeah, that was amazing,” he chuckled. “You’re crazy.”

“But you love me for it.”

He turned to you and smirked, “I do.”

You kissed him swiftly and sweetly, and shrugged. “Think of it as breaking the car in.”

He snorted and put the car into drive. “Well if you think we’re gonna do this every time you visit, then you’ll break my new car before I get a chance to put it to good use.”

“Excuse me? Is this not putting it to good use?” you scoffed over-dramatically.

“Oh-ho-ho-ho, printesa, you know I don’t mind, but there are plenty of other places I could fuck you other than a cramped car.”


End file.
